


Now I'm Speechless [I'm Over the Edge and Just Breathless]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [28]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I was wondering if you could do a fanfic with Bran and Jojen (in modern time); where Jojen surprises Bran and picks him up from school in his car and things get heated in the car or something? (smut!) Just thought it was a different sort of story for a fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm Speechless [I'm Over the Edge and Just Breathless]

Bran barely looked up from his phone as he left the school, his mind already set on the chemistry homework he had to do and wondering if his boyfriend was going to have time for a Skype call tonight. Bran was proud of everything Jojen had achieved at school, but he missed him while still being stuck in high school. Luckily, Bran was done in just under two months and Jojen would be home for the summer and when Jojen went back to school, Bran was going with him.

He almost didn’t hear the car hooking at him, being too caught up in his own thoughts of his boyfriend. Bran finally stopped, turning around and seeing the familiar beat up grey car. His heart jumped into his throat as the car pulled up and Jojen grinned at him from the drivers seat. Bran let out an excited noise and ran around to climb into the car.

He threw his arms around Jojen, holding him tight while his boyfriend laughed. “What are you doing here!?! You’re supposed to be in school!”

“School’s over!” Jojen replied. “University finishes in April. I didn’t tell you because I wanted to surprise you when I got home.” 

Bran cupped Jojen’s face in his hands, rubbing the skin and letting his hands run into his hair. Gods, Bran hadn’t seen Jojen face to face since Christmas, he’d forgotten how beautiful he was- with his deep green eyes and messy blond hair and permanent half smirk. 

Bran launched forward and kissed him, moaning loudly. It had been too long since they’d done that too.

Jojen indulged Bran for a moment before pulling away, smiling. “If you’re going to have your way with me in the car, at least let me pull off the road somewhere so we don’t get hit and die.”

“It wouldn’t be the worst time to go.” Bran teased, leaning back in his seat. He kept his eyes on Jojen while he drove them to a parking lot. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t pinch himself to make sure this was really happening. 

The second Jojen pulled out the key, Bran was pushed himself over into Jojen’s lap in the front seat. He unbuckled Jojen and let the belt smack back against the car door. He stroked Jojen’s neck and tugged on his hair, rubbing Jojen’s bottom lip. 

“Bran?” Jojen asked, raising a brow. Bran focused on Jojen once more and smiled before giving him a quick kiss. 

“I love you.” Bran almost whispered, before ducking down to snag Jojen’s bottom lip between his teeth. Jojen whimpered, wrapping his arms around Bran’s waist. Once Jojen’s lip was no longer between his teeth, Bran giggled. “Fuck, I missed you so much. Don’t ever go away without me again.”

“Nope.” Jojen agreed, stroking Bran’s hips. “I’m taking you with me everywhere from now on.”

“Good.” Bran smirked. “Because if you didn’t take me, I would hide in your trunk and go anyway.” Bran peppered kisses across Jojen’s neck, feeling himself stiffening in his pants. He knew he was reacting very quickly but it had been so long since Bran had felt the touch of Jojen so he felt he was justified.

“Bran-” Jojen cut off, leaning his head back. “Maybe we should go back to my place… this isn’t ideal, I don’t have any stuff…”

“We’ll go back to your place and do properly after.” Bran smiled like 100 watts. “But hell if I’m going to do something right now after four months of Skype and phone sex only.” 

Jojen laughed and leaned back as far as he could while Bran popped open his pants. Jojen reached out and fiddled with Bran’s belt. Cocks were pulled out and grasped in each other’s hands. Bran moaned out, a bit louder than he actually needed to, but he’d been spending most of this year touching himself and it felt amazing to have Jojen’s hands actually on him. 

Bran groaned into Jojen’s mouth while they stroked at each other’s cocks, tugging and pulling. Bran rutted forward, adding to the friction and grinning at the choked moan Jojen gave. 

“Ahhh…. Jojen.” Bran whimpered when Jojen rubbed the palm of his hand against the tip of Bran’s dick.”I missed you, I missed you, oh fuck, I love you….”

“I love you too.” Jojen grunted as Bran’s cock pulsated in his hand before exploding. The feeling of Bran coming sent him right over the edge himself, moaning deeply as he and Bran stroked each other through their orgasms.

Bran leaded forward, breathing deeply.  Jojen hugged him and laughed. “You ruined my shirt.”

“Guess you’ll have to take it off.” Bran replied, giggling.

Jojen sighed. “Get back in you seat, Brandon. I’ll take you back to mine.” 


End file.
